¡Este no es mi cuerpo!
by Ritsu618
Summary: Mientras Izuku y Shoto se ven envueltos en un gran problema debido a el kosei de un villano, mientras que en otro universo Tsuna es herido debido a un accidente que iba dirigido a Kyoya. En otro lugar remoto alguien ríe maliciosamente ya que esta a punto de recuperar lo que le fue robado, y eso no es mas que dos simples personas de distintos universos.


_**Por BNHA**_

Izuku y Shouto comenzaban a perseguir a un ladrón que se escapaba por los barrios bajos, justamente ese día en que cumplen un medio año de noviazgo, que gran manera de festejar ¿No?, Shouto planeaba llevarlo a una cena romántica acabando su turno, y pensar alguna manera de decirle a sus compañeros de la clase que están en una relación desde hace medio año, en parte agradecía que fuera de noche, pero le enojaba que un villano apareciera unos minutos antes de terminar su turno y de esa manera arruinara la reservación hecha desde hace unas semanas atrás, este héroe no podía tener el ceño más fruncido.

Después de un rato ambos héroes lograron arrinconar al villano en unos callejones que gracias a Dios no había muchas personas andando como sí nada y más en un barrio bajo y algo peligroso. Izuku comenzaba a arrinconar al villano de un lado del callejón, mientras que del otro Shouto comenzaba a crear una pared de hielo.

Lo único que les pareció raro a nuestros queridos héroes, es que en ningún momento el villano mostró su Kosei, ese asunto ponía algo nervioso a nuestros héroes ya que sospechaban que si no lo usaban es por ser demasiado poderoso -pero no dejaban demostrar-, y justo como sus sospechas eran el Kosei del villano iba a tacar a Shouto, cosa que no les importaba mucho a nuestro héroe, Shouto intentó alejar al villano usando su lado de fuego, creyeron que lo esquivaría y de esa manera retrocedería, pero el villano paso directo por el fuego sin ningún rasguño y con su mano derecha inclinada un poco arriba, nuestro héroe mitad-mitad se comenzaba a sudar en frío, unos momentos antes que le tocaran la frente apareció Izuku apartando a su amado y llevándolo al otro extremo del callejón.

El villano se comenzaba a desesperar ya que no había logrado su cometido, el comenzó a pensar y antes de que los dos héroes pudieran reaccionar, el villano se abalanzo al héroe peliverde llevándolo afuera del callejón y estrellando lo en una pared, el villano agradeció que el héroe mitad-mitad se tardara en reaccionar ya que de esa manera lograría utilizar su Kosei a la perfección, después de unos minutos de estar presionando su mano en la cabeza del peliverde y los incesantes gritos de dolor al punto de dejar desmayado -justo lo que sucedió- por parte del peliverde, el villano se fue su botín anteriormente robado y con la satisfacción de haber derrotado a dos héroes, aunque no niega que el peliverde fue el que le dio más pelea, y después de lo que hizo se sintió más que feliz.

Mientras tanto nuestro héroe mitad-mitad se sentía como un completo inútil al no haber reaccionado a tiempo y solo contemplar los incesantes gritos de dolor por parte de su amado, pero vio que el villano se iba con toda la calma del mundo así que tomo esa abertura y lo congelo, en ese momento descubrió que el Kosei del villano no funciona a menos que tenga la mano alzada.

Después de que aseguró su arresto del villano, nuestro héroe término medio llamó a la policía y se llevaron a Izuku al hospital.

Pero lo que nadie noto es que una presencia extraña miraba los acontecimientos sucedidos con una sonrisa algo burlona pero su mirada demostraba felicidad, mientras que poco a poco iba desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

_**Por KHR! **_

Después de la batalla de los Arcobalenos, cierta nube tomo el valor de confesar sus sentimientos por su cielo, hoy se cumple medio año de estar junto, desde entonces se notan lo muy cercanos que se han vueltos, y para hacer oficial su relación -así es ambos decidieron mantenerlo en secreto ya que sabían los sentimientos de la tormenta y de la niebla mayor, al más puro cielo-, hoy era el día en que a todos en la familia descubrirían la relación de la nube y el cielo. Y para ello decidieron pedirle ayuda a Verde.

Se lo que todos han de estar pensando ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué la nube está pidiendo ayuda?, pues la respuesta es fácil, todo fue planeado por su cielo, el plan era simple, demasiado simple al parecer, el plan era ayudar a verde a que termine el prototipo de uno de sus experimentos y a cambio él les daría uno de sus inventos especiales para sorpresas ¿Por qué necesitan el dispositivo? Es simple ya que el cielo cree que de esa manera lo haría mucho más emocionante, además de que alguna manera más simple les explicaría del porque no puede corresponder a los sentimientos de la tormenta y al de la niebla mayor. Después de ayudarlo era regresar a la casa de la nube -ya que el cielo pidió que todos se reunieran en casa de la nube, ya que tenían una noticia de suma importancia- y festejar de que su relación iba a ser oficial y que ya nunca iban a tener que esconderlo.

Pero por desgracia el plan fracaso, ya que gracias al descuido de Verde y a la falta de atención de la nube en la situación, todo se fue al carajo ya que en el momento que estaba a punto de explotar la intuición del cielo le advirtió que su querida nube estaba en un gran peligro, y de un segundo a otro el cielo se encontraba protegiendo a la nube de la explosión, poco después de que la explosión ocurrió y que el humo se dispersarse, la nube sentía algo pesado en su pecho -ya que durante la explosión sintió que alguien se abalanzo sobre el tirándolo en el piso-, así que decidió esperar a que el humo se dispersarse y cuando volvió a mirar noto que su querido cielo estaba en sus pecho.

Estaba a punto de golpear a Verde por su descuido, pero no podía ya que sabía que parte de su culpa es de él, su única tarea era vigilar en radar de nivel de peligro y avisar a Verde si estaba aumentando, pero ni la más simple tarea pudo cumplir, se sentía impotente, una escoria, un... herbívoro.

El solo decidió tomar en brazos al castaño y llevarlo a su casa, si tenía suerte ha cuando llegase ya estuvieran toda la familia, salió del laboratorio de Verde sin decir ninguna palabra, mientras cargaba al castaño.

Cuando llegó a su casa, ya estaba toda la familia, el solo le pidió al guardián del sol y al Hitman que curarán sus heridas.

Lo que nadie noto es que antes del incidente una persona movió varios circuitos de la máquina para que fallara en cualquier momento.

_**Por Izuku**_

Desperté confundido, aun me dolía la cabeza, intenté ponerme de pie, pero fue en vano, tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza que hizo que mi intento de poder ponerme de pie fuera en vano. En ese momento recordé todo lo que paso, me pare de golpe y note que no estaba en mi cuarto, todo a mi alrededor era muy hogareño, me puse de pie, note que alado de la cama había un despertador y una cartera. Un poco lejos esta una mesita con un cuaderno y varios exámenes con una pésima calificación.

Eso sí que es raro, me estoy alterando.

Escuche la puerta abrirse, tenía miedo no lo niego, me puse en posición defensiva, cuando la puerta termino de abrirse no podía creer lo que veía... era una versión de Todoroki-kun -tenía el mismo tipo de peinado, pero su cabello era oscuro, similar al negro, al igual que ambos ojos son igual al mismo color de su cabello- pero tenía un gran aire de _"dime algo y estás muerto"._

-Veo que despertarte conejito- dijo la versión de Todoroki-kun que estaba frente a mi-. Parece que viste un fantasma Tsunayoshi.

-Tsunayoshi... -susurre, pero la otra persona alcanzo a escucharme-.

-Parece que la explosión te afecto- dijo en forma de burla mientras se acercaba a dejar una bandeja de comida en la mesa que estaba en el suelo-. ¿Quieres comer?

\- ¿Explosión? -pregunté confundido, en ese momento me dirigí corriendo a otra puerta que aparenta ser la del baño, busqué un espejo y no podía creer lo que veía...

No podía creer lo que el espejo reflejaba, mis ojos esmeraldas ahora son avellana, mi cabello verde alborotado ahora es uno chocolate antigravedad, incluso mi forma ahora me veo igual que antes de obtener el ONE FOR ALL. Incluso mi voz se escucha distinta.

Mi mente era como un rompecabezas, sentía que tenía que formar un mosaico para poder entender todo esto.

¿Quién eres Tsunayoshi? ¿Por qué yo estoy en tu cuerpo? ¿Tú también estarás en la misma situación que yo? ¿Acaso fue que cambiamos mentes cuando el villano me ataco y cuando tu estuviste en una explosión? ¿En qué tipo de explosión estuviste?

Con esas y más preguntas me comenzaron a llenar mi cabeza, al punto de que estaba susurrando varias cosas. Llegue a la conclusión de que me debo hacer pasar por ti, hasta que descubra como volver a mi cuerpo, pero esto es raro, por algún motivo siento que en este lugar no tienen Kosei's, acaso ¿estoy en otra dimensión?

Eso sin duda sería un gran problema.

Antes de salir del baño, tengo que reorganizar mis problemas:

Cambie de cuerpo, tengo un problema.

No sé dónde estoy, tengo dos problemas.

La persona de afuera se ve demasiado peligrosa, y No siento el One For All en mí, tengo muchos problemas.

Decidí salir del baño, la persona que antes estaba se fue y dejo la comida, menos mal que para ser sincero tengo mucha hambre, me pregunto cuanto tiempo estuve dormido.

Después de aquel suceso me dedique a investigar a Tsunayoshi, pero sin abandonar la habitación obviamente, estuve checando sus apuntes y un álbum de fotos, después de que los revise los deje en su lugar, llegue a la conclusión de que es un chico tímido, y algo torpe -nos parecemos un poco- en ese momento sentí algo en mi mano, la comencé analizar, note que tenía un anillo y de este salían llamas de color naranja, poco después me quede dormido.

Desperté otra vez en la misma cama, por dios siento que es un Déjà vu, pero en esta ocasión muchas personas me estaban mirando.

-Juudaime ¿Se encuentra bien? -me pregunto un peli-plateado con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas-.

-Kufufufu parece que el pequeño mafioso, -rio y dijo el chico con un peinado de ¿piña!? Mientras traía consigo un tridente, ¿esperen mafioso? -solo nos quería tener cerca.

-Cállate Herbívora piña -dijo el sujeto que anteriormente paso a dejar la comida, mientras enseñaba unas tonfas-.

-Etto... chicos-comencé a decir mientras llamaba la atención de las personas a mi alrededor dejaban de pelear-. ¿Qué me paso?

-Juudaime, Escuchamos que grito, y cuando subimos usted ya estaba inconsciente -relato el peli-plata mientras recibía varias miradas amenazantes por parte de los presentes por agarrarme la mano, ¿espera que? -.

-Etto... podrías soltar mi mano, p-por favor- dije con un notorio nerviosismo-.

-Chicos, es mejor que dejemos descansar a dame-Tsuna- dijo una voz proveniente desde el fondo del cuarto-.

-Pero Reborn /ex-Arcobaleno -trataron de negarse las personas, pero fue en vano ya que Reborn, Un pequeño bebe o niño que ocultaba su mirada fedora y que tenía patillas, los saco a amenazas dejándonos solo a nosotros dos en la habitación-.

El silencio era lo único que reinaba entre nosotros, decidí mirar de reojo por la ventana para poder si todavía era de día, pero ya era de noche, supongo que poder dormir otro poco, estaba decidido que dormiría, pero una bala proveniente del pequeño hizo que mis nervios se pusieran de punta.

\- ¿Quién eres? -dijo el pequeño de nombre Reborn con un aura más terrorífica que el anterior, mientras apuntaba mi sien con su pistola-. Y más te vale decir la verdad.

*Mientras tanto en otro lugar*

Presiento que mi cuerpo está en serios problemas... O bueno mejor pediré algo de comer.

*Volviendo a donde estábamos*

\- No me gusta repetir, ¿Quién eres? -volvió a repetir el pequeño mientras quitaba el seguro de su pistola, eso me hizo quitar mis nervios-. Y ¿Dónde está mi Dame-alumno?

-P… pues de… déjeme explica-car

_**Por Tsuna**_

Desperté con una gran paz a mi alrededor, solo se escuchaban el canto de las aves, casi me da ganas de cantar, decidí ponerme de pie y note que estaba en un lugar que no conozco -Estaba utilizando una bata y mis brazos estaban llenos de marcas, además de que estaban algo musculosos, eso no me molestaba, pero no es momento de pensar en eso- , intente usar mi intuición, pero fue en vano, ya no la poseía, ¿Acaso la explosión hizo que perdiera mi intuición?, no, no lo creo, antes de que la explosión golpeara a mi amado, mi intuición me advirtió que aunque yo la recibiera no me iba a afectar.

Pero es todo lo contrario, ahora estoy en un lugar que conozco, vi un pequeño espejo a lado de la cama del... ¿hospital?, ya que este lugar parece uno creo.

Agarre el espejo y por dios todo en mi se ve diferente, mis ojos avellana ahora son esmeralda, al igual que mi cabello café antigravedad ahora es uno verde alborotado, incluso tengo pecas, mi cuerpo está en forma -aunque no me molesta mucho ya que deseo que mi cuerpo esté algo musculoso- ahora me siento mal... ¿Qué tipo de cruel sueño es?

Me estaba deprimiendo. Pero en ese momento escuche una puerta abrirse.

-Maldito Nerd de Mierda- dijo una voz gritando mientras iba cruzando la puerta, por Dios su actitud me recuerda a la de Gokudera-kun, pero este es de cabello ceniza y sus ojos son de color rubí- ¿Cómo te atreves a quedarte dormido por dos días completos?

-Cálmate Bakugou-kun debió ser muy duro ser sometido a ese tipo de Kosei- dijo una castaña de pelo corto, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras en sus mejillas eran adornadas de un color carmín- No es así ¿Deku-kun?

-Uraraka ya te explicamos que de preferencia tienes que llamarlo por su apellido o nombre- dijo otra voz proveniente de un chico alto con lentes, mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro, casi me da un ataque de risa ya que parecía un robot-.

-Chicos ya basta, apenas despertó no es bueno molestarlo con tanto ruido- dijo otra persona, esto sí que es raro, él se parece mucho a mi Kyoya, este tiene el cabello dividido en dos colores, uno parte es blanca y la otra es roja, al igual que sus ojos son como los de Mukuro, salvo que estos no tienen ningún Kanji, en parte me alegro que no lo tenga ya que eso en verdad me pondría en un gran aprieto, este tiene un semblante de frialdad, ¿Que malo? Ya me acostumbré a siempre tener a alguien con un aura amenazante conmigo- Midoriya, hasta mañana te van a dar de alta.

-Gracias por preocuparse chicos- dije, en ese momento me di cuenta que mi voz se escucha rara, no más bien esta no es mi voz-.

-Mierda, solo recupérate, tengo algo importante que decirte- dijo este creo que se llama Bakugou con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, me da gracia ya que podía competir con el sonrojo de la chica que también creo que se llama Uraraka-.

-Retoños nos podrían dejar solos con Midoriya, por favor- pidió otra voz, esta era proveniente de una persona que tiene unas ojeras notables, y con cabellera algo larga negra, de ojos color negro, y con ropa negra y una especie de bufanda blanca en su cabellos- Mientras más tiempo estén aquí estorbando más se va a tardar en salir.

-Perdone profesor ya nos retiramos- dijo la persona que movía de un lado a otro sus manos, mientras decía que todos se fueran, y una vez que todos se salieron hizo una reverencia y cerró la puerta-.

-Midoriya... come esto- pidió el señor mientras acercaba una bandeja llena de comida- sé que no has comido, y debes de tener ham… -fue interrumpido por el gruñido de mi pansa-.

-Perdón -pedí disculpas de inmediato-

-Solo come- dijo mientras se retiraba de la habitación y me dejaba la bandeja llena de comida-.

Después de un rato termine de comer, no comprendo todo lo que está pasando, y para colmo no preste atención a Verde cuando explico de que iba a consistir esa máquina, supongo que por eso soy Dame-Tsuna, me comenzaba a deprimir, pero en ese momento recordé que no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo, mire otra vez en el lugar que agarré el espejo, note que había una mochila con ropa limpia, no dude un segundo y me comencé a vestir con ella.

Termine de vestirme y note que dentro de ella tenía un celular, que por suerte no tenía contraseña, comencé a revisar todo sobre esta persona Midoriya, descubrí que está en una relación, su amigo de la infancia es un tal Kacchan, pero su nombre verdadero es Katsuki, seguí investigando a este Midoriya y llegue a lo que quería; es un chico inteligente, carismático, a veces torpe, y posee un poder, después de un rato de estar pensando todo esto, recordé unas palabras de Verde "Esta máquina nos ayudara a explorar otras dimensiones", llegue a la conclusión de que esa máquina cambio mi mente con esta persona.

Estaba listo para irme de este lugar y buscar a algún inventor, me puse la mochila amarilla y antes de que pudiese guardar el celular comenzó a sonar, pero decidí ignorar la llamada que decía "All Might".

Antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta del cuarto, me comenzó a doler horrible la cabeza.

Desperté otra vez en la misma habitación, pero con la ropa que me acaba de poner, noté que ahora la habitación llena de personas. Quería gritar ya que me asustaron, sobre todo la persona que tiene cabeza de cuervo y unas ropas flotantes.

Decidí no decir nada, me quede en silencio, todos me preguntaban cosas, pero yo solo me quede en silencio al final se rindieron y se fueron, salvo por dos personas, al ver que no les haría caso uno se resignó hablar y el otro sujeto -que era todo escuálido y de cabellera amarilla solo me observaba, su mirada azul era profunda me comenzaba a poner nervioso, mire a la ventana y note que ya era de noche.

Presiento que mi cuerpo está en serios problemas, pero ya me dio hambre otra vez, Mejor pediré algo de comer. Y una vez que me den comida hablare con ellos, aunque lo dudo, será mejor que comience a decir la verdad.

-Disculpen...

-Midoriya Shounen

-Yo... tengo algo muy importante que confesar...

_**Por ¿? **_

Mientras nuestros queridos protagonistas pasaban por todo esto, en un lugar o mejor dicho en otra dimensión una persona miraba aburrido lo sucedido y la Interacción que habían tenido estas dos personas -Tsuna e Izuku-.

Creí que si permitía que cambiaran de cuerpo iban a poder recordar algo- dijo desanimado aquella persona mientras se recostaba en el sillón en el que se encontraba sentado- ¿Ahora que haré?

-No lo sé, tu dime- contesto otra voz de forma monótona mientras miraba al contrario de una forma aburrida-, tu planteaste todo esto.

-Lo sé, pero creí que si lograba que reconocieran al otro se darían cuenta del propósito del porque volvieron a nacer- hizo un berrinche la primera persona mientras el contrario solo lo miraba un poco divertido.

-Cálmate un poco, además de quien crees que es la culpa de que ellos dos no recuerden nada de su primer vida- se quejó la segunda persona.

-_Tch_... sabes que solo vete a otro lugar, me molesta que estés conmigo cuando no me apoyas en nada, así que solo vete- comenzó a señalar la puerta mientras lo miraba enojado.

-Como desees mi "Rey (-)" -dijo burlón para después volver a su expresión monótona, mientras salía por la puerta- Oh, por cierto, ellos también se están moviendo para que tú también te apures, y has que ellos dos recuerden todo para acabar con esto de una buena vez.

-_Tch_ no te creas... maldición como se supone que recuerden todo si esos malditos (-) están bloqueando sus memorias, aunque creo que poder sacar provecho de esta situación -comenzó a reírse como un desquiciado la primera persona mientras miraba una pintura.

En la pintura estaba una persona alta en el centro, esta tenía una vestimenta completamente negra con una capa color vino y una corona incrustada de joyas del mismo color vino, con una expresión monótona y mostrando un aire de superioridad mientras que en sus manos las tenía juntas y sostenían una espada que estaba encajada en el suelo, junto a dos personas a su lado -uno del lado izquierdo y otro al derecho- con una expresión igual de monótona sus vestimentas eran similares al color negro mientras en sus manos tenían las cabezas de dos personas.

-Solo esperen pronto estarán conmigo de nuevo Tsunayoshi e Izuku...


End file.
